Several lectins are being studied with respect to their ability to stimulate human granulocyte chemotaxis. Current data indicate that Concanavalin A, Phytohemagglutinin and several other lectins bind to human granulocytes, stimulate cap formation and chemotaxis when used in the Boyden chemotaxis assay. Further studies will be conducted to determine if these lectins are similar to common chemotactic stimuli in their ability to stimulate granulocyte metabolism. Additional studies will be conducted to determine the fate of these lectins during a chemotactic response. Finally, one particular fucose binding lectin which appears only to bind to human granulocytes will be studied to determine its specificity and binding characteristics.